The Hollow Islands of Tamriel
by JessesanMan
Summary: A mishap with Urahara's mass transport device sends Karakura and Most of known Hueco Mundo into the Abecean Sea just off of Tamriel's mainland as two islands. The Three Dragonborn and several factions investigate as the Espada prepare to defend Los Noches from Shinigami and Karakura's residents defend against the dangers of Nirn. Adult language, situations, and violence
1. One: Honest World Changing Mistake

**I'm honestly surprised I haven't seen more of this. Or something similar at least. That is, putting Hueco Mundo into another world or universe in its entirety. Most people agree that Bleach fell off post-Ulquiorra's death (and they're right), but I've always held a love for Hueco Mundo. There was so much potential missed in the world of Hollows and I'm afraid we'll never get to see it. But enough of that. This is simply born of the concept "Put Hueco Mundo in the universe/world of (blank)". My first attempt? A world with tons of accepted diversity already flowing through it, Elder Scrolls. Honestly, humanoid beings that can transform would only stick out so much, no matter the origin. I'd go into more detail, but...that's what the story is for.**

 **Also, I realize that canonically there's probably only one Last Dragonborn, but Fate ends with the Elder Scrolls, and there are no prophecies after the Last Dragonborn's, so, creative license copout.**

* * *

Another slice, another screeching of metal going through slightly softer metal, another dwarven construct collapsing into pieces. Arsenai held his ebony sword with one hand and a shield with another, bashing and cutting where he could. The Argonian smashed away another automaton and looked towards his companions. Jarmack, archmage and local friendly Altmer vampire, was throwing as much raw magic as he could into several different electrical spells targeting their assailants. Melanalachal (Mela) the vertically challenged half-Dunmer-Bosmer alchemist was swinging her twin hammers about, crushing and breaking any machine that came too close. The blind Ohmes-raht Khajiit, Arichee was silently dodging and weaving through the battle, striking with blade and magic where she could as her elder brother Cherichee, an Alfiq Khajiit, cast spells of healing, strength, and courage upon his companions.

"Faibora!" the Nord-like reptile shouted to the, somehow, strangest member of their group, whose pale, white skin denoted as a member of the thought-to-be-extinct race of Snow Elves. "Have you gotten that dwemer contraption working yet?!"

The falmer looked up with a sweat covered brow. "Soon! Just a little more! I've almost gotten it!"

"Uh oh!" Arichee mumbled as she took a whiff of the air.

"Cheri smells the meaner kind of snow elf on the air," her brother said.

"Damn!" Jarmack let out as he caused another electrical eruption that cleared out most of what was left of the dwarven spheres and spiders. He smelled the air and confirmed the stench of Falmer and chaurus coming towards them. Taking no chances, he summoned the blood magic within him, and soon his body erupted into his vampire lord form. At least he'd be far more effective against living enemies like this.

Mela twirled her hammers and lightly beat them against her dwaven plate armor. "Guess we'll have to do some more killin'." Sheathing one hammer on her thigh she reached into a pouch and pulled out three vials. "Been wantin' to test these out. Not sure if it melts or eats away flesh, just invented it and all."

"As long as it doesn't turn them into berserkers like last time," the Argonian mumbled.

"I poured one on grass and it killed it an' made it disappear. 'Course plants and animals react differently ta things, so we'll see."

Each of the fighters readied themselves as the army of Betrayed made their way towards them. Just as some of their blind faces came into view, Faibora cried out in triumph.

"It's done!" she shouted as several gears that hadn't moved in millennia came to life within the ruins, activating the ancient technology and magic mixture. The party breathed a sigh of relief as the oncoming army was halted by a gate closing between them. Several runes started shining all about as the room shook slightly and rumbled.

"Right, so what now?" Arichee said.

"Well, like I said, it should either uncover a hidden trove of Snow Elves, bring back the Deep Elves, or destroy the ruins and everything in it, but the chances of that last thing happening are one out of a hundred."

"Uh huh," the blind khajiit muttered. "You didn't mention that destruction part before."

Pieces of the ceiling began falling down. Jarmack's superior reflexes allowed him to yank Faibora out of the way of a falling stone that would've crushed any of them. The group came in tighter together as the elven woman looked on in shock as her more bestial kin were crushed and sent retreating by the collapsing ruins.

"I… I thought it was…so slim…"

"Everyone!" Arsenai said calmly, but loud enough to be heard. "Cover your ears and don't look up." Knowing what was coming, the group did as their leader said.

" ** _MUL QAH DIIV!_** "

Dragon-like spectral armor surrounded the argonian as he looked up towards the cracked ceiling. Orange spectral wings extended from his back before the energy and power started being drawn away from his skin and into his lungs and diaphragm. For a moment, his body shook harder than the doomed ruin.

" ** _FUS…RO DAH!_** "

Stone, dirt, and snow were all instantly ripped through with the power of over a hundred dragons forcing it all up, backed by the steadily released power of the ancient dwemer device. Finally having an opening to release all of the magical pressure within, the old ruins stopped shaking so much as the magical light poured out into the sky. Beneath the ground and the heroes within the ruins the magic continued to go down until it hit the Ley Line, then fired off faster than anything on Nirn could move, out of Skyrim, through Hammerfell, and into the Abecean Sea. The magic traced the lines out for miles and miles below and between Stros M'kai and Stirk, and above the Summerset Isles. For any of the people within a hundred leagues of this event, one would have thought the sea had decided to glow brighter than the Sun. Then, just as suddenly as it had come about, the light all disappeared and was replaced by land.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another world…_

Urahara was running late. He was supposed to have switched the real Karakura with the fake one by now, but Jinta just had to mess with his things and now he was hours behind. Luckily, he seemed to have made it. He prepared himself to press to button that would cause the landmass trade between Soul Society and the Living World…

* * *

 _At the same time…_

Ulquiorra broke out of the dimension that held him prisoner just as Aizen, Gin, and Tosen entered their own Garganta. Just as the top three Espada and their Fracciones were about to follow their leader, all Garagantas were forced closed, including the one the traitor Shinigami were within. Barragan raised an eyebrow, while Harribel desperately tried to open a new one, to no avail. Stark simply scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Wha- What the hell?" Lillinette shouted.

"Something seems to have happened," Ulquiorra calmly observed, not far from the Primera. "Stark, go retrieve Szayel before he is killed or worse so that he can find out what happened."

"Sure, I guess," Stark said before sonidoing away.

"Who the hell put you in cha-" Lillinette stopped herself then calmed down. "Oh."

"We should have all the Espada gather, so as to defend Los Noches from whatever Shinigami are still roaming about. Tell as much to Luisenbairn, Harribel and Yammy, and then see if you can find Ruddborn, Loly, Menoly, and whatever Numeros are about and have them prepared to stand guard."

"Sure, sure," the lime haired Fraccion said as she took off. A moment later, Stark returned with a curiously stiff Szayel Aporro Granz under his arm.

"He was about to get stabbed by some freakish clown thing. Scared it off with a Cero, but I think Szayel is poisoned or something."

"This complicates matters. Have we retrieved the human woman?"

"Yeah. Lord Aizen had me grab her before we were going to leave."

"I- I'm here." Ulquiorra turned his gaze and saw Orihime, shaken, but still in good health. She had more confusion on her face than normal as well as the normal amount of sadness and fear.

"Reject the poison from his system," Ulquiorra commanded, making it clear he was not looking for any discussion. He turned back to Stark. "Lord Aizen had left me in charge, but he had also intended to take you three to the Living World."

"Ah, you're doing fine. I'd rather not be in charge unless I have to."

"Luisenbairn will attempt to wrest control in Lord Aizen's unexpected absence. Your power is currently the only thing that can keep him in check."

The Primera rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well, I've got an idea on how to run things until further notice, but I'd rather wait for everyone to be here for it. Er, everyone that's not dead or dying anyways."

"Understandable."

It took a few minutes, but soon the remaining conscious and living Espada and their Fraccion had joined the two in the throne room. Yammy was grumbling about being disturbed during his nap, while Baraggan seemed to be muttering about 'foolish young ones'. Ulquiorra held his hand up to gain their attention before speaking.

"As you all know, something has happened to force our Gargantas close and prevent them from being opened. Before the incident occurred, Lord Aizen had left Los Noches in my care. Because those circumstances revolved around him taking the top three Espada into the World of the Living however, I believe we should have our temporary leadership done in another way."

"Rightfully so, then," Barragan huffed.

"Stark, you said you had a plan."

"Yeah, yeah I did." The Primera rolled his neck and took in a deep breath before taking a more serious look upon his face. "I'm the most powerful of us here, ninety-nine percent of the time," he nodded towards Yammy, "so normally for Hollows that would make me leader. But, as you all know, I don't really like leading."

Barragan allowed himself a small smile, hoping it was going where he thought it was.

"But then I got to thinking, just how Hollow are we anymore, really? Sure, we're definitely still Hollow, but we're a lot more complex than those that go scrounging around for whatever souls they can grab. So, I figured leadership's got to be complex. Lord Aizen was in charge of us, but he also had the other two there with him, and they bossed us too when they had to. Then there's us Espada, bossing our Fracciones and the Numeros. So, we need more than just one boss, so… All four of us; me, Barragan, Tia, and Ulquiorra, we'll all be in charge. Someone suggests something, we vote on it." He pointed at the Diez Espada. "Yammy will be the tie-breaker unless he wants to pass it on to someone else."

Barragan silently fumed, but then nodded his frustration aside. "In that case," he growled, "I call upon a vote to remove the dome around Los Noches and allow our night sky back in."

"Sounds nice," Stark said off-handedly as he went back into his laid-back persona. "Seconded."

"No. The dome is a good defense to have," Harribel said.

"Hmph, hardly, after those intruders got in so easily."

"I vote no, for I do not believe Lord Aizen would want us to remove what he created," Ulquiorra said.

"Heh, seems I get to break the tie," Yammy said with a smile. "Sorry, Ulqiuorra, but I've wanted to break down that dumb roof for a long time now."

"Very well. Shall we keep a record of who votes in what way?"

"Fine by me," Stark shrugged. "Before we get on that though, we should figure out what to do about the intruders. They're obviously stronger than we expected to have made it this far."

"Going after them one by one has only led to our numbers slowly declining," Harribel stated. "We need to put up a unified front against them."

"Hm, I could just as easily turn them all to dust."

"Yes, as well as the rest of Los Noches, a large number of Numeros, and probably most of your Fraccion." Stark shook his head. "Nope, I'm with Harribel on this one. While they have defeated all the others, they _barely_ did so. And now that we have their top healer," he thumbed towards Orihime, who was still trying to remove the drug from Szayel, "they can't come at us with one hundred percent every time."

"I agree," Ulquiorra simply said.

Baraggan didn't like being outvoted, and crossed his arms to show the as much, but he would follow the rules to this system for now.

"So, do we go out and find them or…"

Harribel shook her head. "One of their top objectives was to reclaim the human girl. We can assume then that they'll come to us."

"So then we wait."

* * *

 **Cosmic coincidence at its finest. This must be what happens when Akatosh makes too many long-distance phone calls.**

 ***whispers***

 **Oh, that joke is dead now? Well, now I just feel silly.**

 **Please review to let me know if you like it, or didn't. Just acknowledgement that you were affected in some form be it positive or negative would be great.**


	2. Two: Gathering Our Bearings

**All right, reviews. Thank you Zangetsu Ossan for the first review, even if it was only two words :)**

 **To gunawanroderick and Accursius, there is a plan, and it shall be revealed. Don't worry about Bleachverse folks coming in and pwning all of Nirn. Every universe has its own rules, after all.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of Los Noches…_

* * *

Ichigo had seriously considered running off to rescue Orihime, again, but gave pause when something happened that even his crappy reiatsu sensing could pick up.

"The hell?!"

Kenpachi looked up, having felt it as well. "Damn, felt like the whole world just dropped for a second there."

"Ken-chan! We got people coming!"

Sure enough, Unohana was just over the horizon and on her way toward them with Isane just behind her. Not far behind them were both the Kuchiki siblings, Yasutora Sado, who was helping along Gantenbainne Mosqueda. At the back of the procession was Hanatarou, who seemed to be doing surprisingly well.

Upon arrival, Unohana looked over the battlefield. Both Kurosaki and Zaraki were injured, but not too fatally. Kurosaki had just retrieved Nel from where Nnoitra had kicked her and was hoping that she would be understanding about her.

"Zaraki, I'll need you to let us treat those injuries of yours."

The captain said nothing, knowing there would be no point in arguing, and instead just sat down to where Isane could treat him better. Both Grimmjaw's unconscious form and the near-death forms of Nnoitra and Tesla were laid out so that she could better treat them. Ichigo had tried to object, but a firm look from Unohana silenced him. She then explained that she only planned to save their lives and stabilize them, but she wouldn't be getting them into fighting shape anytime soon. Hanatarou had started going over Ichigo and Nel as soon as he caught up and Rukia rushed forward to greet him.

"I thought I felt your reiatsu disappear!" she exclaimed.

"For just a second it might have," he said with a frown. "Luckily Grimmjow there wanted to be the one to beat me. He brought Orihime straight to me so she could heal me. I beat him, but then that jackass came up and beat us both into the ground when were weak from fighting." He didn't know why, but he decided to skip over Nel's transformation. "Kenpachi came up and gave him a v-neck though. Orihime tried to heal me while he was busy, but then some other guy grabbed her before we could stop him. That was right before that weird feeling happened."

"So even you felt that?"

"The feeling was similar to that of going through the Dangai," Byakuya supplied. "However, it was instantaneous, and it seems to have affected us all."

"The Dangai?" Ichigo

"Deducing from that sensation, as well as the fact that Urahara Kisuke was working on a device that would exchange Karakura town with a fake replica made in the Soul Society, I believe it may be possible that Los Noches itself has been transported. For what reason, I don't know."

"What world would we be in right now, though?" Rukia asked as she put her hand to her chin. "It doesn't feel like Soul Society, but the reishi's too thick to be the Living World. Not even Karakura feels like this."

"It is quite possibly that the dome is slowing the dissipation of Los Noches' reishi. Until we go outside, or meet up with Kurotsuchi-taicho, there's no way to be certain."

"Should we head towards him?"

"He is already coming towards us. Besides, we have injured to watch over."

* * *

 _Somewhere between worlds…_

* * *

"Well, ain't this a bummer," Gin stated, as though he had found that it would be a rainy day rather than sunny.

"This…is horrifying!" Tousen shouted. "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"Do not worry," Aizen said calmly. Though he himself actually did feel a good deal of worry, he didn't show it. "If the Arrancar had been closed in we would have noticed them by now, therefore, they are still in either Hueco Mundo or the Living World. If it is the latter, then they will win the battle and move to free us. The former, they will free us that much quicker. It is not difficult to open garganta, especially for Hollows such as they."

They stood in silence for a moment before Gin smacked his lips.

"So, wanna spar for a minute?"

* * *

 _The Blue Palace, Solitude…_

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that you all caused that magical eruption that sent every mage in Tamriel ducking for cover?" Queen Elisif asked.

Arsenai nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"All with the help of a –and I still can barely believe- living, breathing Snow Elf."

"Hi," Faibora said, shyly.

"And now there's a new pair of islands in the Abecean Sea, one larger than Whiterun Hold and the other around the size of Stros M'kai?"

"From what the reports from Cyrodiil say," Falk Firebeard answered. "They also wrote that they plan on sending a team of explorers."

Arsenai nearly leapt out of his scales. "Are they insane?!"

Falk raised his hands in a calming manner. "Do not worry, Thane Snowsmith. I'm certain they'll have a team of expert defenders with them."

"Expert defenders, my tail! Excuse my abruptness right now, but…this island came from an unknown world. It could have come straight from any of the Daedric realms and _still have daedra on it_ or much worse. And that's just the beginning. It could have brought something that would make dremora look kind and harmless in comparison. Well-trained defenders aren't enough. Expert daedra slayers, archmage-level spellcasters, and shadowdancers are the _minimum_ that should be sent to this place. Sending anything less is just asking for them to die."

"I am sorry, friend, but there is nothing we can do to halt this," Elisif said sadly.

Arsenai groaned before running his fingers through his russet head feathers. A thought came to mind and he looked up at the royal woman before him.

"I plan to go to Cyrodiil then. I will take my companions and myself to Imperial City, and make a personal request to Emperor Titus himself to go on this expedition."

The news wasn't too surprising, but still jolting in its own right. Falk cleared his throat nervously.

"The…date for the expedition to leave has already passed…"

"Then I will simply catch up to them. You forget that some of my allies have no trouble with travel."

"If this is your wish, then I will not stop you. I simply ask that you be careful my friend."

The argonian smiled. "My Lady, when am I not?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Jarmack asked.

"No, but I don't want innocent explorers dying just because they felt the need to scope out a daedra infested island we brought about. Arichee, Cherichee, we're going to go check on Sofie and Titania before we go. The rest of you get whatever you need for a week's long journey and meet me at Solitude's gates in two hours. Get something soft to sit on. Dragonhide does not make for good seating."

Faibora, confused at what she should do, followed the other two elves as the beastfolk went towards their home. Jordis met him and he quickly explained what was going on. Jordis swore to stay guard over his house and younger children, who were out playing with other children at the moment. She also promised to tell them that all would be fine and to pass on his love.

The saxhleel dragonborn smiled and went to retrieve his best armor and weapons. He took off and put away his ebony armor with expert motions and sheathed his sword on a rack. Opening a closet revealed a most unique set of armor that caused him to pause and take in a breath in remembrance. The armor was most black, as ebony metal made up most of its composition, but red lines running throughout it betrayed its daedric make. Rather than 'common' daedric armor though, this set was lighter and had large patches of black scales -carved from the still living hide of Alduin from the two battles in which he and the two other dragonborn faced him- put into vital places. The scales were far stronger than any other dragon's, stronger than any sort of metal. They had each been wielding weapons given to them by Daedric Princes, and even then Alduin's hide had been almost too tough to break.

Quickly, though not rushed, Arsenai took out the armor piece by piece and placed it upon himself. He didn't like to wear it unless necessary, but with no idea what could be on these islands, he refused to risk it. He had been through more than a few daedric planes, and all he could connect between each one was that they were unpredictable. Oh, you could guess what the main portion or theme of the plane was by which prince ruled it, but everything else was up for grabs about it. Sheogorath's world was insane, but somehow civilized despite such. Apocrypha was endlessly filled with books, scrolls and tomes, but the very halls of the world seemed alive and writhing with beasts everywhere. What little he saw of Meridia's world told him that it would be a bright place, but not somewhere he would venture without fire-proof armor and clothes along with many potions of fire resistance. All he knew about this island was that it was compatible enough with Mundus to fuse into Nirn, so that at least removed anything too abstract to worry over.

His armor on, the argonian went over to the other side of his room and looked up at two plaques. One had a long sword of Akaviri style and a shield of dwarven make. The Ebony Blade and Spellbreaker. Arsenai had long gained enough strength to wield the blade one handed, for the sole purpose of using it in tandem with the shield that could block magic as well as physical attacks. The two together had proven invaluable against his strongest foes, including Alduin. Draining the life from him as he deflected both Shouts and blows. He placed them both upon his back and looked at the other plaque. Two Akaviri style katanas crossed each other. One held the red lines of a daedric blade, while the other looked as though it had been forged from night sky itself. There was a soft glow around their hilts, showing the whole world the enchantments they bore. Blooddrinker and Scalding Night. Blades he had forged himself, mainly to train himself to wield Ebony Blade better, but the enchantments placed upon them made them almost on the same level as a Daedric artifact. And unlike the dai-katana, he could dual wield the two.

He placed both into their scabbards and tied them to his side. These were the blades used in his battle against Miraak, keeping him going even when the other two dragonborn had collapsed due to their wounds. Scalding Night had made the First Dragonborn wary of Arsenai's strikes, while Blooddrinker had kept the worst of his wounds from bringing him down. He recalled the worry he could see in that man's eyes when Arsenai had laid into him with a flurry of furious blows. He patted the two and turned as he heard the pitter-patter of small feet running up the stairs. The two little girls came into view and charged him.

"Papa!" both shouted. Titania wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug while Sofie hugged him from a little higher. The tiny bosmer let out a squeak when Sofie squeezed hard enough to be felt through his armor, but the nord girl let up her strength almost immediately. Arsenai rested a hand upon both of their hands and smiled.

"Are you about to go again, Papa?" Titania asked with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to. You heard about the islands that appeared?" Both nodded a yes. "They've sent people to scout it out, and I'm going to go and make sure they don't get hurt or killed."

The girls let go sadly. Titania looked ready to cry, but Sofie put on a strong smile. "Because you're the strongest in the Empire, they'll be safe."

"Yeah," Titania felt herself gladden. Sofie had that way of influencing her. "Papa is the greatest warrior on Nirn. So you'll come back with lots of stories to tell."

Arsenai smiled. "I sure will. You two are going to need to help Jordis keep the place clean and tidy. I'll have to increase your allowances to make up for it."

Sofie gave a toothed grin while all sadness seemed to lift from her mer sister's eyes. "Sure thing!"

* * *

Arsenai, Cherichee, and Arichee left the house laden with supplies of all kinds in their "Bags of Holding". Upon meeting up with the three elves of their party, another figure had joined them. The stalhrim armor he wore glistened slightly in the sunlight, and the huge hammer on his back had a faint green glow about it.

"Ysmir," Arsenai greeted his fellow dragonborn.

"Ah, Snowsmith, I knew it would have something to do with you. The _dovahsil_ within me cried out when we heard your Shout rip through the very ground. So, thinking of going on a new adventure, are we?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was just about to call upon a few _dovah kiibokini_ to help us get there as fast as possible. You know of the islands?"

"Hah, how could I not? Much land along the coasts was flooded and every mage from here to Red Mountain are scrambling around thinking the sky is going to fall."

"Well, we're going to make sure the people the Empire sent to scout the lands in their 'wisdom' are safe."

"Ah, new land with unknown dangers and the challenge of keeping a group of milkdrinking Imperial scribes alive the whole while." Ysmir's smile would have made Sheogorath proud with the insane glee behind it. "Sounds exciting."

The argonian nodded and looked in the direction of High Hrothgar and breathed deeply. " **Nust wo kiibok Sosqahtuz, bo wah zey nu wah brud zey wah grah voknau hin viing. Ful saag hin thur**."

* * *

 _In the dome of Los Noches..._

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri had eventually rejoined the rest of the group of shinigami. He complained a little about being unable to finish off his foe, but apparently had found more than enough 'new subjects and ingredients' to placate said anger. He had openly contemplated using the array of injured Arrancar as subjects, but a combined glare from Unohana and Ichigo had diverted that with him stating that he had more than enough materiel.

The group made their way to the palace of Los Noches, intent on defeating their enemies and hoping to find a way back to the Living World, or at least Soul Society. Mayuri's garganta generator hadn't worked, but a quick confirmation from the Arrancar with them (all of which could create one with the exception of Nel) told them that no garganta could be created at the moment. Not much was said outside of a few greetings and confirmations of each other's health before they had continued on their way. Even Pesche and Dondachakka were uncharacteristically silent as the bug-like hollow carried the unconscious girl.

As the group cleared another sand dune, the entirety of the palace came into view, as well as a large figure.

"A guard?'" Byakuya asked no one in particular.

"I remember that one," Sado said. "I fought him in the World of the Living when the Arrancar first appeared."

"You fought Yammy Llargo and lived?" Gantenbainne asked, stunned.

"Barely," the giant said sullenly.

Suddenly a burst of _cero_ left the Espada, crashing into the roof of the dome. The _cero's_ beam was drug around the roof, causing it to begin to collapse all around. Other _cero_ from all around the palace struck out from other sources, seemingly destroying threatening chunks headed towards the palace or other dwellings.

"They're bringing the whole roof down!" Tesla said, leaning up from his lying position on the garganta generator's cart.

Ichigo looked up above them and saw a piece large enough to crush them all coming down. He reared his blade back and swung it forwards with a cry.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The black energy blast destroyed most of the chunk, but more were still coming. Each of the Shinigami and the able-bodied Arrancar began using their own attacks and weapons to keep themselves from being crushed. Petal-like blades shredded and shattered larger chunks while kido and _cero_ vaporized others. Kenpachi had even leaped up and slammed a few of the closer ones away with either the back of his blade or his hand. When all seemed clear the group found themselves gasping, despite the fact that such an event shouldn't have winded them as much as it did.

Mayuri looked up at the now night sky. "Interesting."

Renji wiped the sweat from his brow as he returned Zabimaru with its unreleased state. "Damn, that shouldn't have been that hard. I only..." He noticed to worried look on Ruia's face. "Hey, what's up?"

"The reishi in the air almost completely dissipated just now. Not only that, but...something else came in."

Uryu looked startled and looked to his still summoned Heilig Bogun which had begun to take another shape. Its web-like shape shrank and began to solidify. Its appearance started to look more like a regular bow, but seemed to have a jaggedness about it that shifted about. It could've been described as ghost-like or icy. Tentatively, he pulled back the string and summoned an arrow. It too held a ghostly appearance, but upon letting it loose, it glowed with power and exploded against a rock a distance away.

"Whatever it is, it responds to my Quincy powers much like reishi, but seems more self-guided in structure."

"Guys..." Everyone looked to Ichigo, who had looked up to see what Mayuri was staring at. "The sky, it's..."

Everyone looked up and many gasped or held their breath for a moment. The sky was filled with stars and nebulae the likes of which put Earth's night sky to shame. The thing that stood out the most though was the two moons, both larger than those which circled their own homes. Even Kenpachi and Yachiru looked up in wonder at the beautiful heavens.

"This proves without a doubt we are no longer within any of the worlds we are even passingly familiar with," Mayuri said, curiosity evident in his voice. "It must be the reason garganta are not working properly. One of you Arrancar, try to open a garganta TO Hueco Mundo."

Gantenbainne looked at the other Shinigami. Seeing as none of them protested, he opened his own garganta, but it was hardly the size of a house window.

"Is that all?"

"I...can't seem to get it to open any wider." It shut abruptly and the dark-skinned hollow began gasping. He looked over at the two fully masked hollows. "Come and help me."

"Oh, sure thing."

"We'll add our power to it, don'tcha know."

The three Arrancar began focusing their power and a new, larger garganta opened, but this one was only big enough to permit maybe one person to go through. Mayuri walked up to it and peered in while rubbing his chin.

"I see. Let it go."

They did so and started catching their breath.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Byakuya said.

"Hm, oh yes. This world appears to have a tight seal about it that makes plane transference extremely difficult. I'd imagine it was done to keep out Hollows or something similar from invading. A garganta or maybe even a Senkaimon can be opened, but the power required to do so is much more than what we have at our disposal at the moment. I'll have to see about making or finding an energy source with enough power to keep one open long enough for us to return. I'd imagine the locals could help, but we aren't sure whether they'll be friendly. After all, this seal could have just as well been made to keep them in rather than things out."

* * *

 **Nust wo kiibok Sosqahtuz, bo wah zey nu wah brud zey wah grah voknau hin viing. Ful saag hin thur - Going to be totally honest, I forgot what this said. Basically he is calling for the dragons who have sworn loyalty to him to come and give him a lift (respectfully). I'd normally just translate with , but the site has changed a lot and the translator no longer simply translates. It's kind of annoying to be honest.  
**


End file.
